The Real World Fantasy
by zidanedager
Summary: Yuffie ends up in the real world after a battle what she finds here is unexpected. this is my first fanfiction so all reviews will be welcome
1. the arival

The Real World Fantasy  
By: Zidanedager  
Co-Author/Beta: CkyFreak  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters; I only own Jeremy, Craig, and Stan. Squaresoft owns them, not me.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
My friends Jeremy, and Craig and I were lounging around in my room, playing Final Fantasy VII, and listening to the same old argument my friends always have.  
  
"Aeries" said Craig.  
  
"Tifa" said Jeremy.  
  
"Hell no Jeremy, Aeries is way hotter!" Craig said angrily.  
  
"Shut the hell up Craig, Tifa is the hottest FFVII babe! Hands down." Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Fine, lets ask Stan," Craig snared.  
  
"Whatever bitch." Jeremy said shaking his head.  
  
"Stan, who's hotter Tifa or Aeries?" asked Craig.  
  
"Guys leave me out of this! Besides you know Yuffie is the finest babe." Stan said with a smirk.  
  
"Big help that was Craig" Jeremy said punching Craig in the arm  
  
"Shut the fuck up Jeremy"  
  
"Hey ladies. When you're done bickering let's go to the store. I'm fucking starving" Stan said interrupting the two.  
  
"What?" said Jeremy still lost in the argument  
  
"I said do you want to go to the store?" Stan replied in a handicapped voice while slapping his chest.  
  
"Do you even have to ask dick cheese." replied Craig  
  
"Shut the hell up Dirty Craig and let's go." Said Jeremy  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'Fuck' thought Yuffie 'I should have asked some of the others to come and help me search for Vincent'. She kept walking then stopped at a large boulder shaped object. She was resting then soon came too find out it wasn't a boulder, it was a dragon that was extremely pissed off because of its rude awakening. In a violent rage, the dragon attacked the young ninja.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Damn, Where are we going, the Sahara desert?" asked Craig from the back seat.  
  
"Why fat ass, is your stomach eating itself? Damn all you ever think about is food." teased Jeremy  
  
"Food and girls you cock sucking fag." said Craig poking his inner-cheek with his tongue.  
  
"Shut the hell up you two. All you ever do is figh..." A blinding blue-white light came from a construction site cut Stan off in mid-sentence. He slammed on his brakes and skidded to a long halt. 'Thank god it's not rush hour, I would have hit someone' thought Stan.  
  
"What the fuck was that? You guys see that shit. That was the shit right there." Jeremy said cranking his neck around to look back.  
  
"Hey, let's go see what that was." Said Craig  
  
They looked towards Stan for approval, only to see that he was already putting it in gear and burning rubber.  
  
"Hells yeah. Put that shit to the floor and let's go!" hollered Jeremy  
  
When they got to the construction site, they weren't prepared for what the saw.  
  
"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have smoked that crack. There's a big ass lizard over there." said Jeremy jokingly  
  
"Your not high chief, I see it too" replied Stan  
  
"Hey you two look next to the dragon, that girl kinda looks like yuf...," All of the sudden the girl let out a blue-white flash, but this time the dragon was gone. The girl, drained of all her strength, collapsed to the ground. "..fie." Craig finished where he was cut off.  
  
"Fuck guys, let's go out, and help her!" Stan yelled as he got out of his truck.  
  
He approached the young girl and stood over her. Her resemblance to Yuffie was uncanny. "Guys, she looks hurt. Let's get her to the truck." Stan yelled to his friends as the approached. The last thing Yuffie remembered was some one leaning over her.  
  
"Vincent I finally found y..." She started before she blacked out.  
  
"Stan, did she just call you Vincent?" asked Craig  
  
"She's probably some delirious game fan. Now come on let's go." replied Stan  
  
"Where are we going now? I'm still hungry." stated Craig  
  
"To the hospital fat ass. Oh, and don't worry I think the cafeteria should be open." Jeremy told Craig  
  
"Damn thing better be, or someone's getting hurt." Craig said as he turned and looked at the place where the dragon just was.  
  
"What the hell is that shit?" He walked over to a yellow glass sphere on the ground.  
  
"Hell yeah. I love marbles." He said as he shoved it in his pocket.  
  
Authors note: This is a re-write of a chapter I previously published. I just enlisted a new beta writer and we re-wrote it. Please review. 


	2. the Question

The Real World Fantasy  
By: Zidanedager  
Co-Author/Beta: CkyFreak Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: The Question  
  
Yuffie woke up to a pounding in the back of her head. She had a feeling that she slept longer then she should have. The first thing she noticed was her attire. She was in some sort of gown. It had an opening in the back, and it went down to her knees. She didn't have her materia or weapons, which definitely worried her. Then she took in her surroundings. She noticed that she wasn't alone in the strange room.  
  
"Hey, you're awake," said Jeremy  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Yuffie said as she backed away from the strange man and fell out of the bed, she was in.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there big fella. Take it easy. My name is Jeremy, whats your name?"  
  
"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. You still didn't answer my other questions. Where am I and what do you want from me?" Yuffie responded climbing back into the bed. "This is a hospital. We brought you here after you collapsed. We don't want any thing from you, just to help you." He said  
  
"We?" Yuffie asked "Yeah, Me and my friends Craig and Stan..." Jeremy said before he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Jeremy is she up yet?" Stan says walking in  
  
"Vincent!" yells Yuffie "I've been looking every where for you where have you been."  
  
"Whoa, hold on there miss..." Stan said in the tone that he was searching for a name.  
  
"Yuffie." says Jer  
  
"Yuffie!" said Stan "And you think I'm Vincent, as in Vincent Valentine?"  
  
"Quit playing games Vincent. Lets get back to the others, they have been worried about you" Yuffie said as she was getting up out of the bed.  
  
"So you really think I'm Vincent Valentine?" Stan asked her.  
  
"Of course I do." Yuffie said looking confused.  
  
"No, this is STAN Valentine." Jeremy butted in.  
  
"So you're related to Vincent?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No, Yuffie listen I don't know how to say this, but you're a videogame character from Final Fantasy VII" Stan said.  
  
"What are you saying Stan, that I'm not real?" Yuffie said looking even more confused.  
  
"Either that or you're one of those fucking freak-ass anime dweebs." Craig teased as he walked in un noticed until now. "Anime dweeb? I'm confused, Stan what's going on." Yuffie said.  
  
"Well you're not real in the sense that you are from Final Fantasy VII, yet you are real because you're here. Does that make sense Yuffie?" Stan said.  
  
"Kind of but I still don't get what you mean by video game." Said Yuffie  
  
"Fair, Ok Jeremy go get my PlayStation from my car." Stan says as he throws the keys to Jeremy  
  
"You want me to get the pope for you too Stan?" Jeremy said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up bitch. Hey Craig, Go get Yuffie's clothing back for her." Stan said  
  
"Don't worry about it, I asked the nurse to bring them after they got washed." Craig said  
  
"Well, could you grab us some thing to eat? I'll buy." Stan asked  
  
"Hell yeah, I'm starving. What's on the menu." Craig said getting up fast.  
  
"Do you guys by any chance have some tomato cheese bread?" Ask Yuffie  
  
"What the hell? You mean pizza. Round bread, tomato sauce, cheese?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Yuffie said jumping up. Her gown fell open and the boys started laughing.  
  
"Craig, go get some pizza, two larges." Stan said trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Yessa Massa" Craig said walking out the door.  
  
Authors not I hope you like this chap the personalities of Craig and Jeremy Are as real as it get because that's how me and my friend act. Please read and revue. 


End file.
